


Slow Courtship

by queenmidalah



Series: Slow [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Figrid sexeh times, Fluff, Masturbation, Sigrid has naughty thoughts, shirtless!Fíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sigrid saw Fíli, heir to the King under the Mountain, without his shirt on as he worked alongside his brother and other members from Thorin’s company, she felt her blood thrum in such a way that she had only read about in her romance stories she kept hidden in her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a drawing I saw on Tumblr by faerytale-wings. Formerly under the title "Fantasy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork now added. The first image on this page is the image that started it all by faerytale-wings. The image at the bottom is the one she drew in response to this snippet. As she creates artwork, depending on what strikes her, it will be included with the corresponding chapter.

Sigrid was no stranger to seeing men without their shirts on. Many times during the summer months, mature men and young men around Sigrid’s age would often shed their shirts to keep cool as they worked. It was no different now as dwarves and men alike were working on restoring Dale, or even when they would visit Erebor and saw them doing the same there.

However, the first time Sigrid saw Fíli, heir to the King under the Mountain, without his shirt on as he worked alongside his brother and other members from Thorin’s company, she felt her blood thrum in such a way that she had only read about in her romance stories she kept hidden in her room. She couldn’t help but stare at the muscles shifting beneath flesh as he moved large rocks, or swung a pick axe during rebuilding.

It was Tauriel who caught her staring, and she had flushed almost as red as the elf’s hair. She had murmured something about needing to head back to the estate that was now her home, hiding away whenever she could. She tried to get the visual out of her head of Fíli half-naked. She soon started to wonder what he would look like without his trousers as well, especially when she had brought drinks to those working and had seen him bending to lift a heavy object and she saw how the fabric stretched across his backside.

Sigrid made herself scarce very quickly when her thoughts started going in a direction she knew they shouldn’t. She didn’t know what she was feeling beyond lust, but she certainly was feeling something. She had to be stupid to think she should feel *anything* for the dwarf heir. They were from two different races, two different lives. What could she ever offer the dwarf?

It didn’t stop her from taking a blanket late one evening when she heard his brother saying Fíli had fallen asleep on the soft grass near one of the walls they had been working on. Kíli had sounded amused, as if it was pretty common.

Sigrid snuck out with a light blanket, making her way towards the wall she knew they had been working on. She thought maybe she had the wrong one, until she saw Fíli’s blonde head lying on the grass. The rising moon was shining down and glistened off his skin. Sigrid bit her lip before draping the blanket over Fíli as gently as she could. She pulled back, staring at him a moment, before turning to go.

Her name on his lips made her pause. “Sigrid,” he murmured, still asleep. She looked over her shoulder at his sleeping form. A soft smile tugged at the corner of her lips before she tiptoed away. Maybe fantasies weren’t such bad things after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigrid gets a surprise. Fíli is plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *facepalms* Artwork inspired by this chapter has been added.

Sigrid hadn't realized just how tired she was after returning from covering Fíli with the blanket the night before. She'd slept through breakfast, cursing herself slightly for doing so. Her father had informed her it was all right when he had come in to make sure his daughter was fine. He told her, too, that she worked too hard at times.

If she was honest with herself, she had been hoping to see Fíli before they headed off to do more work. She shook the thought from her head as she came down stairs in her nightgown, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. At least she didn't have to rush and dress now.

She paused as she stepped into the mud room of the estate to grab a nearby basket she intended to use to gather the laundry. On the bench lay the blanket she had draped over Fíli, folded neatly. On top of that was a beautiful vibrant blue flower that only grew near the mountains and around the fields surrounding Dale. She had admired them since they had started blooming that year, a stark contrast to the dark grays and greens around the mountain's base. She remembered how she had revealed to some of the dwarves how beautiful she found them and enjoyed their vibrancy.

A soft smile formed as she walked over and lifted the bloom, inhaling the fragrance appreciatively. Biting her lip, Sigrid picked up the blanket and draped it over the nearby rack before gathering the basket she had intended to retrieve. Carrying them both inside, she paused in the kitchen to get a vase for the flower. Taking the basket and the vase, she headed back up to her room. She placed the flower on the small table near her window, allowing the light to hit it.

She didn't notice the small figure below who had taken note of movement in the window and looked up to watch her place the flower on the table.

Fíli smiled to himself, a single lift at the corner of his mouth as his blue eyes twinkled mischievously. He turned when he heard his brother call his name. They were working on a lower part of the estate where Bard and his children lived that day. Fíli told himself that it was rather fortuitous that it was also the day that Sigrid would be doing laundry and would be outside near that wall often in order to hang things up to dry. It's not as if he planned on removing his shirt and making sure he was lifting as much as possible so his muscles were on full display.

At least... he wasn't planning much.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gauntlet is thrown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful art work by faerytale-wings on Tumblr has been added to the end.

Sigrid knew she was in trouble the moment that she carried the laundry basket out to the lines once they were washed. The moment she heard the pick axes hitting stone so close to her home, she knew that the dwarves would be working directly in her line of sight. She did take note that some of the ladies of the town were also working in the area, setting up food and drink stations for those working, as well as some gardening and landscaping in the area.

She had to take a deep breath as she set the basket down and began to sort through the garments to hang them up to dry. A blush started to form when she realized some of the garments were her own shifts. Did she really want those garments hanging up where a certain dwarf could see?

A sudden streak of mischief coursed through her and she felt a smile tugging at her mouth. Feeling bold, she put the shifts on the line closest to where everyone was working. They would be the first things that people would see. She tried not to flush too much as she realized that it also included her father. What was she to do? Laundry had to dry of course.

She moved around to other parts of the lines in order to hang more garments up. She almost dropped the basket when she saw two forms, removing their shirts before bending to get to work. Fíli and Kíli.

She found herself licking her suddenly dry lips as she studied Fíli. She knew of the tattoo emblazoned on his upper right arm. She had taken note of it before when she'd seen him without his shirt and even the night before when she had covered him the blanket. She suddenly wondered what it would be like to trace the lines with her fingertips, memorizing it. What his skin would taste like as she pressed kisses against him. How he would feel against her.

"M'lady?" a voice broke into her not at all innocent thoughts. She jumped slightly and took a shuddering breath before looking at the woman that had spoken.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Would you mind assisting as we bring drinks to the workers?" she asked. "I know you are busy..."

"No, it's all right," Sigrid said, setting her basket down. She walked over to where the women had begun pouring drinks, picking up one of the trays to follow them down towards the workers.

Of course the group she came upon first to hand out drinks to included a certain blonde Prince. Amongst the group were also Bofur, Dwalin, Nori, the King himself, her father, and Bain.

"Sigrid?" Bard asked. "I thought..." He looked past her to see the laundry hanging and nodded a moment. "Ahh." He gave her a smile before taking one of the drinks. She tried not to frown. Bard hadn't completed a single sentence to her, but he seemed to have his own conversation in his head. She didn't question him, but she wondered about the smile he gave her as he turned away to move to a sidewall to rest again. Thorin took one of the drinks, nodding his thanks before joining her father, the two Kings speaking quietly together. 

"I'm parched," Nori said, taking a glass. "Thank you, m'lady."

"Of course," Sigrid said with a smile to the dwarf. Dwalin took a glass next, and then Fíli stepped up.

"M'lady," he said. Sigrid tried not to stare at each hard muscle that his skin was clinging to or how those same muscles moved as he reached to take one of the drinks she offered. She didn't want to seem as if she was expecting anything more, turning to offer drinks to the other dwarves when he spoke again.

"Thank you for the blanket last night."

Sigrid turned to glance over her shoulder. She gave him a shy smile that dazzled none the less. "My pleasure. Thank you for the flower, it was lovely," she said.

"My pleasure." Sigrid inclined her head and focused on Bofur and Kíli reaching for drinks on the tray she had.

Fíli watched her, sipping at his drink before looking towards the house to catch a glimpse of the flower in her window. He felt his heart slam against his breastbone when his gaze fell on the laundry line, and the shift hanging from the line. It was too long, and far too womanly, to be something for young Tilda. His imagination immediately brought visions of Sigrid in such a thin piece of fabric. He had a vision of moonlight highlighting her slender form through the fabric teasing at the shadows and lines of her body. The idea that the thin strap of the shift would slip off her shoulder as her hair fell in waves around them, her smile bright before her head lowered to kiss him.

His head turned to glance at the Lady of Dale where she stood still talking to Bofur and his brother. He admired the way her cheeks were slightly pink from the sun, a loose strand of hair brushing her cheek from the light breeze. She must have felt his gaze, because she glanced over at him. Her eyebrow quirked slightly and he noticed her eyes shift enough to look past him before focusing on him again. Before she turned to focus on something his brother was saying there was something knowing in her eyes that he could see.

It hit him that she must have planned exactly where she would hang such intimate garments so that he would be sure to see them. It was a bold move that he would never had suspected the young lady capable of, but perhaps he had underestimated her.

A smile formed on Fíli's face as he lifted the glass to his lips to take a long drink. It felt like a gauntlet had been thrown by the young woman; one that he fully intended on picking up. Two could play at this game.

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli unintentionally gains a lead in this "game" he finds himself engaged in with Sigrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure what the next "step" would be in this, then suddenly I had the idea of Sigrid walking "in" on Fíli naked, so this lovely little chapter ended up writing itself. Oh these two...

Their next encounter couldn't have happened better if Fíli had consciously planned it himself. In fact, it probably worked better that he hadn't planned this. After the long, hot day, the dwarves had all decided to head down to a part of the lake where they could strip out of their clothes and take a swim. It was a way to clean the sweat and dirt from their bodies, but also to let loose with one another after a long day of working.

Fíli, however, had decided to take some time to himself further down the lake. It afforded the shade of the trees and a few natural rock steps he could use as a seat. To be honest, he needed some time to think over this sudden flirtation between himself and Sigrid. 

He was not at all blind. Even when he had met the young woman after climbing out of her family's toilet, he had thought her quite lovely for a daughter of Man. Her lack of beard didn't at all bother him, and while he still wondered at his brother's tastes, he did have a new understanding for why his brother found the She-Elf so attractive. 

He had briefly thought that it would be impossible to ever entertain the idea of courting someone who was not a Dwarrowdam. Simply for the reason that he was his uncle's heir. However, it was discovered that Thorin had fallen in love and found his One shortly before the quest began with a lovely half-Dwarrowdam. He had chosen to take her as his wife and make her his queen when she chose to come to Erebor after she had been informed of Thorin's survival. He could now produce his own heir and Fíli would become the spare prince alongside his brother.

Of course, should that happen, it wouldn't necessarily mean that Thorin would overlook *both* nephews possibly courting outside of their race. Thorin seemed to be tolerating the idea that Kíli was in love with an elf. Though he had to admit that if it was any other elf than Tauriel, Thorin would probably have issue. The fact that the elleth had kept Kíli alive more than once put her in Thorin's favor. Of course the fact that the other half of Thorin's new queen's bloodline was, in fact, Elvish played a part in that as well. 

Sigrid, however, was a different story. She was technically royalty now, with her father now King of Dale. She came from noble blood regardless, as she was Girion's descendant. However, that didn't mean that Thorin would approve of Fíli's sudden interest. Though to him it wasn't all that sudden. He had been fascinated with the woman since he had met her, especially after seeing how she handled herself during the Orc attack in her home and the healing of his brother shortly thereafter. They were then fleeing Laketown in a boat as Smaug attacked, and she had to witness her father facing the dragon down before her brother took off to assist. She had to leave with the rest of them, never knowing until later if her father or brother had survived. He didn't even know what she went through or what she saw during the Battle itself and he only heard of the amount of assisting she did in the healing tents in the days afterwards, including his and Kíli's.

He had seen stronger women buckle under less than what she had endured.

Fíli let his head fall back with a small groan. He was truly smitten, that much he realized. It was growing more as it seemed to be a mutual attraction if her reactions to him were any indication. He wasn't unaware of how she had scurried off with flushed cheeks shortly after seeing him shirtless the first time. Or how her gaze seemed to linger when she thought he wasn't looking. He had become more convinced after last night with the blanket. He wanted to Court her. Technically, he already was by Dwarven standards. He wanted to continue, but he knew that his uncle and her father may not agree, though Bard did seem fond of him. 

He pushed himself off the rock and took a few strong strokes through the water, letting the grime of the day wash away with each pass of the water over his frame. He dove beneath the water, slicing through the water towards the shallow part of the lake where he was able to stand. He turned, his back to the shore, letting the water sluice over his hard form. He could feel the rivulets falling along his skin and from his hair. He heard the crunch of a footfall on the shore, then a startled female gasp before he heard something, a basket, fall.

"Oh! Prince Fíli, I am so sorry!" Sigrid's voice was like hot honey washing over him. If he was not mindful of his state, he would have whirled around in a defensive posture. He wasn't quite ready to reveal *that* much of himself to the woman.

Looking over his shoulder, Fíli couldn't fight the smirk that formed when he saw Sigrid had turned herself almost completely around, one hand shielding the side of her face closest to him so she would not see him. He could tell by the flush of her neck just how much she was blushing. This was one way to up the ante in their little game, especially after her rather wanton display of her shift on the laundry line. Of course, he hadn't planned on her seeing his naked backside just yet. It gave him a thrill, though, to know she had something to dream about now. If she was so inclined.

"I... I did not know you were here," she stammered.

"You did not know? You mean you could not here the others?" Fíli inquired.

"I meant _here_ ," Sigrid said, the hand not hiding her face waving to where he was. "I purposely came this way to rinse out some of the rags because I knew the rest of your Company were on the other side enjoying themselves."

"So one naked dwarf is all you can take, hmm?" Fíli knew he probably wasn't being quite fair, but it was fun to tease her. Sure enough, Sigrid sputtered where she stood and it took everything for her to not turn and glare at the Dwarf.

"I did not know you were here!" Sigrid said.

"But you knew I was naked," he drawled.

Sigrid spun to glare then immediately flushed even brighter red and spun back. Thankfully he had already grabbed his pants to slip on, though they were not on just yet. They had at least been covering his more intimate parts, but it hadn't stopped from embarrassing Sigrid further because she was able to take note that he still wasn't clothed. Taking pity on her, he slipped his pants on fully and laced them quickly.

"My pants are officially on now," he said, his tone still light and teasing.

Sigrid took a tentative look and seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when she saw he was telling the truth. It took every inch of Fíli's self-control to not bark out a laugh at the reaction. She had moments of such boldness, but then her innocence would show. It made him all the more smitten.

"I'll... I'll just get..." She shuffled a moment before hurrying to the dropped basket.

"Don't you need to rinse those?" Fíli inquired innocently.

"It will hold." She hurried back up the path she had obviously followed down there. Remembering her manners, she dropped a fast curtsy.

"Prince." She all but ran away from him. He had the decency to not laugh until well after she was gone, but laugh he did. Unlike the boisterous laughs of his fellow Dwarves nearby, his was softer but no less amused. He couldn't hide the grin as he rejoined the rest of the Dwarves as they were putting their own clothes back on. He shook his head at Kíli when he inquired into his brother's amusement. It was something he was keeping to himself for now.

However, Fíli certainly felt he had a good lead in this new game that he and Sigrid found themselves engaged in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sigrid's turn to unintentionally gain a leg up on the competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came SO CLOSE to changing the rating of this 'fic. So there is a high possibly that down the road I will have to change the rating if there are sexy times.
> 
> As I research things for a darker 'fic, I found the map of Middle Earth and found out about Dorwinion and how they are the ones to create the wine that can knock Elves on their ass.
> 
> This chapter also makes mention of the OC, Enelya, who is the OC I created for my story "The Love of a Great King". This story and that one are not related, I just threw in Enelya so Thorin has someone as well. TLOAGK will also have Figrid in it, but how they get together will be different than this story.

There were times when Sigrid hated the notoriety her family now had because of her father becoming King of Dale. More people were in and out of her house than she'd like, but there were times when such prominence afforded them some luxuries that she had started to come to enjoy. Bathing whenever she wished in a private room was one of them.

After catching Fíli in the lake the day before, she had avoided seeing the dwarf. At least for a bit so she wouldn't flush bright red to the roots of her hair every time she saw him. They had briefly seen one another at dinner that evening, but she hadn't had a chance to think on it much. One of the envoys from a village in Dorwinion had arrived to assist with the rebuilding of Dale, Erebor, and Esgaroth, as well as to deliver a new vintage of the Elven wine they produced. A young man not much older than Sigrid was amongst them and appeared to be enamored immediately.

Sigrid had indulged his conversation to be polite, but the smell of pipe weed, apples, grapes, and other manner of wine making clung to him, as well as strong perfumes mixed into their bath waters had started to affect her. By the time dinner had finished, her head was pounding and she was sick to her stomach. She had quickly excused herself and headed up to her room to head to bed early in the hopes of staving off the pain and nausea. Unfortunately for her, it didn't help and the pain had made her tense.

Deciding that perhaps a long soak in the tub would help ease the tight muscles, plus the steam to ease the headache, she had quickly slipped on a long robe. She had shed her shift, leaving herself without anything on beneath the robe. It was so late that she knew that everyone would be asleep or at least retired to any guest rooms in the house, the inn, or tents that had been erected in Dale. She was not even concerned about running into members of the Company, as many of them were outside. 

Those of the royal line were staying in the guest rooms of her home, but she had gotten used to most of their patterns. Fíli and Kíli probably were still up, but outside with the rest of the Company. Thorin usually retired around the same time as her father, after the two would have their after-dinner meeting. Both were early risers and would get up to attend to things. Plus Thorin's new queen, Enelya, had joined them recently to see Dale and acquaint herself with Bard and his family. Lady Dís was also in attendance and she was another who would retire earlier than the other members of the Company, but when she did remain up it was to be outside with her sons and enjoy the night.

Sigrid was glad for the indoor plumbing that Dale had that Esgaroth did not. It meant she could easily fill the tub with hot water without having to carry pots or ask someone to draw the bath for her. She added a few herbs that she enjoyed, plus a dash of lavender and mint to help with the headache, muscle tightness, and mild bout of insomnia. Slipping into the water, she tied her loose hair into a knot on top of her head. The window was ajar and she could hear the dwarves below. A soft smile graced her features as she heard Fíli's voice as he teased his brother as apparently Kíli seemed to jog off as Tauriel approached. She also heard Bofur singing a merry tune, and she thought she heard the scoff of boots against the rocks, indicating one of the dwarves was dancing.

Sigrid let her mind wander just a bit as the hot water and herbs eased the tense muscles. As it constantly had been doing since yesterday, it wandered to the incident at the lake. She managed to keep most thoughts at bay during the day when it came to fantasizing about Fíli, but it was getting worse now that she had seen almost everything about him without clothing. 

On top of wondering what it would be like to trace the tattoos at his shoulder, she now wondered about tracing the tattoo she saw along his lower back near his right hip. She also wondered what each of those hard muscles would feel like under her fingers and against her own slender form. She wanted so much to slip her hand beneath the water to tease herself with images of Fíli in her mind, but she didn't dare. Not with the window as it was, nor the possibility of someone walking by. Later, perhaps, in her room if she was still feeling wound up.

Sigrid slipped beneath the water more, turning to press her forehead against the side of the tub. She couldn't help but press her thighs together, a soft whimper escaping as she felt mild arousal tingling between her thighs. The more she was around the Dwarven prince, the more she realized how much she wanted him. Not just on a physical level either, she genuinely was falling for him.

She soaked until she felt the water starting to cool. With reluctance, she rose and drained the tub. She patted herself dry, reaching for the special herb-infused oil and cream she had been given as a gift from Tauriel to smooth over her skin. It made her skin feel amazing and the infusion of lilac helped further with relaxing her. She grabbed her robe and slipped it on, tying the sash around her waist. She thought of heading back to her room, but decided to head to the window and take a moment to sit on the window seat that looked out over courtyard where the dwarves were still drinking, laughing, dancing, and singing. As she moved to get comfortable, she released her long hair to pick up her brush. 

She was unaware of the dwarf below that had seen movement in the window. She did hear someone call Fíli's name, but she didn't look down to see why. The door creaked after a few moments and she looked over quickly, seeing Fíli standing in the doorway. She watched him, seeing his eyes take in her form, landing on the tub, before looking at her. She saw his nostrils flare slightly and wondered what was going through his head.

Fíli slowly walked into the room towards Sigrid. He had shed his overcoat and tunic while outside, leaving him in just an undershirt with his pants and boots. He had grabbed them to toss them into his room when he had retired into the house after seeing movement in the bathroom at the window. He still had his throwing axes in his boots in case he needed them because someone was breaking in through the bathroom. He had not expected to find Sigrid in the room. He was almost regretting coming in after seeing her in her robe and the tub. The fabric of her robe was clinging to damp areas of her skin and the cool breeze filtering in from outside were having a very decided effect on her breasts, the peaks pressing against the thin material.

She hadn't even truly noticed how one slender leg was almost fully exposed with how she sat. Her hair was completely down as she brushed it. Fíli was completely lost, wanting nothing more than to slide his fingers through the locks. He could feel his fingers itching to touch her hair in so many ways. He wanted to brush it for her, braid it, feel it against his chest as she hovered over him, and slide his fingers through it. He had to find a way to take his mind off of all the things he wanted to do to her in that moment.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Sigrid nodded. She moved and deprived him of the view of her leg as she covered it again. She turned more to look at him, and his throat went dry as the movement made the material of her robe gap a bit more near her breasts. He could see the shadow of firm, rounded flesh and his body immediately started to react. He was thankful for the thick trousers that would not tent with his arousal, but he definitely needed to calm himself. If he got too close, it would be hard to hide.

"I had a horrible headache after dinner," Sigrid said. "I thought sleep would help, but it didn't. A bath did, however. And it helped tire me some."

"I should leave you to that," Fíli said. "Do you wish for an escort to your room?"

"Could... could you do something first?" Sigrid asked.

"Of course," Fíli said.

"Would you braid my hair?" Sigrid said. "My shoulders are still tense, so I cannot do it as well as I'd like on my own."

Fíli felt his breath catch. Surely she could not possibly know how intimate of an act this was that she was asking of him. She couldn't. It was impossible. Dwarves did not always reveal the importance of something such as braiding another's hair to people not of their race. 

But it was significant to him so he would not pass it up.

"Of course," he said. He walked over to where she sat. He pulled over a small settee stool that was not too short for her but allowed him to sit on the window behind her. He helped her from the sill and onto the seat before taking the spot she had vacated.

He took a few steadying breaths, forcing his thoughts as neutral as he could as he settled himself so that she could lean back between his thighs. Thankfully she wasn't close enough to his groin that she would feel his arousal. Her hair was too long to allow for it, and he was very grateful for that. Sigrid reached her hand up to hand him the brush. He couldn't help but smile as he took the silver brush from her. It was from the set he and Kíli had created for her, as well as a set for Tilda, for the first Yuletide celebration since reclaiming the mountain.

Using the brush, he began to slowly brush Sigrid's hair. He relished in the feel of the strands flowing over his large fingers. He focused at brushing the top of her head and the base of her skull first in a massaging manner to help with any remnants of her headache. Sigrid shifted and drew her long legs up onto the wide bench. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees, a soft moan escaping from his massaging. It did wicked things to Fíli's already overactive libido.

Instead of focusing on the sounds she made, he focused on the feel of her hair. He continued to brush the long strands, seeing her relax under the ministrations. As he set the brush down and parted the locks of hair into three portions, he began to braid her hair into one thick, loose rope that she could easily sleep in. He immediately began to imagine this as a nightly routine for them before snuggling beneath the covers together. It spread an unusual warmth through his chest at the very idea.

Even as his fingers worked at her hair, he could see Sigrid's breathing starting to even out as sleep started to claim her. He wasn't ready to face the idea of carrying her to her bedroom, not just yet. He plucked the ribbon from her fingers and tied off the braid before resting his hand on her back.

"Sigrid," he said softly. "You should head to bed."

"Mm," was all she said.

He chuckled and hopped off the window sill. He squeezed her ankle, running the pad of his thumb against the silky skin over her bone. "Come on, I'll escort you to your room."

Sigrid moved, unfolding herself from her position. He got another glimpse of smooth flesh as her robe parted and he could see the length of her leg. He noticed that from this angle, he could see the smooth slope of her breast as well and he had to force himself to not reach out to stroke her skin. He was thankful for her rising to leave the room.

Fíli walked with Sigrid, keeping a hand against the dip in her back. He kept telling himself he was doing it in order to keep her from listing too much as she grew more tired. If he were honest with himself, he did it just to keep touching her for a moment longer.

"Thank you," Sigrid said, her voice husky with sleep. Before she even thought ahead, she bent down and pressed a kiss to Fíli's forehead, her fingers cupping his cheeks softly. She rose, offering him a smile. "Good night, Fíli," she said.

She was already in her room, having left him stunned before he finally managed to murmur. "Good night, Sigrid."

As he escaped to his room, all Fíli could think about is how she managed to draw ahead in this game of theirs without even realizing it. And that he was more certain than ever that he had fallen head over heels in love with a daughter of Men.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli has a bit of a heart to heart with Thorin.

Fíli watched his uncle with his wife, Enelya. It had been almost a month since they had to return to Erebor from Dale for a time in order to see to things within the mountain and prepare for the Durin’s Day celebration that was to come. Fíli missed being in Dale and having the chance to see Sigrid. That last true interaction, outside of farewells, the two had was the night he braided her hair.

Since returning to Erebor, Enelya and Thorin had announced that they were expecting their first child that would come next year, probably as the seasons changed from spring to summer. The mountain rejoiced over news that their king would be a father. Fíli had to admit that he felt some elation that his status as the heir would now be removed when Thorin’s child was born.

Family was incredibly important to all dwarves, but Fíli often felt that it seemed more so now to Thorin and his own mother, Dís, because of all that was lost over the years since the destruction of Erebor from Smaug. Thorin and Dís had lost so much, between grandparents, parents, Dís husband, their brother, Frerin, and their home. 

Thorin had come so close to losing his mind from dragon sickness; something he had thankfully overcome. Only to almost lose his life, and that of Fíli’s and Kíli’s during the battle. Having survived, it seemed as if Thorin and Dís both took nothing for granted even more when it came to family. Which is why Thorin had made sure to marry Enelya as soon as she came to Erebor with Dís’ envoy.

It was a wonder for Fíli to watch his uncle and marriage-aunt so closely now. The two had waited, as many dwarves did, until it was quite obvious that she was with child before announcing it. While Enelya was only half-dwarf, they had still waited to ensure she made it through those first few fragile months of her pregnancy. 

It warmed Fíli to watch his battle-hardened uncle act in such a tender manner as he caressed Enelya’s swelling belly to be as close as he could to their child within. He enjoyed these quiet moments when Thorin, and the rest of their family, were simply family and not royalty. The weight of responsibility for Erebor was lifted for a time.

Even as he watched Thorin and Enelya, his thoughts wandered to Sigrid. He knew he was attracted to her; it was hard not to be. His heart twisted when he thought of her, but he had no idea if this was love or if it was merely infatuation of a pretty face. He had wondered if things would ease in his mind and heart once back in the mountain and not faced with her each day. Yet his thoughts rarely strayed from her, and he wondered if she thought of him as well. When he watched Thorin and Enelya, he wondered if that could be himself and Sigrid one day. 

It made him wonder if he really had fallen in love with the daughter of Bard.

“You look very far away, my sister-son,” Thorin said as he settled into a seat across from Fíli. The blonde dwarf blinked and turned his attentions to his uncle. A soft frown formed.

“Where is Enelya?” he asked, noting that Thorin’s wife was no longer there.

“She is hungry,” Thorin said fondly. “Eating for two, or perhaps three, has her searching for a snack.”

“Three?!” Fíli said with a start.

“Aye,” Thorin said, his grin broadening. “She forewarned me that it is a possibility. Being half-elf could potentially lead to twins in its own way, but seeing as she is kin of Lord Elrond, who is a twin, is the nephew of twins, and has twins of his own… well the possibility seems higher than normal.”

“Twins are not at all common for dwarves, however,” Fíli pointed out.

“No, no they are not,” Thorin said. “And that may very well come into play, but we will not know for some time.” He eyed his nephew. “However, I did not come over here to discuss the potential of twins or not. As I said, you looked very far away.”

Fíli blushed a little, shifting in his seat. “Uncle… when did you realize you loved Enelya? That she was your One?” he asked.

Thorin’s eyebrow shot towards his hairline. “I… well that is an interesting question,” he admitted. “Considering I held much animosity towards her when we first met.”

“Because of her elvish half,” Fíli determined.

“Aye,” Thorin said, his voice full of regret. “But I got to know her. I soon found myself aching to look upon her when I woke for the day. I felt complete when she was near. I realized that when Dwalin and I had to leave her village, that I didn’t want to leave her. The only reason I did is because I wanted to restore Erebor, not just for myself and my kin, but to bring her to the mountain to make her my queen.”

“Did the feeling ever diminish once you left?” Fíli asked.

“Not once,” Thorin said. “I ached for her when I was gone, but I knew that in order to see her again, I need to see the quest through. Not even during the darkest times of my dragon sickness did my feelings for her waver.” He hesitated before sighing. “It was her love, plus the love of my kin and faced with what I was becoming that pulled me out of it. Something that your great-grandfather never was able to do.”

“You are a stronger dwarf than he was, Uncle,” Fíli said.

“And you will be even stronger,” Thorin said.

“Ahhh but I will not be king,” Fíli said. “Even if Enelya has a girl, I do not see that being the only child you two have.”

“You do not have to be king to be strong,” Thorin pointed out. “And as your heart loves one not of our own, you will need that strength to bring two races together further.”

Fíli stared at his uncle, his mouth falling open. The sight made Thorin laugh. He reached over and clasped his nephew’s shoulder.

“I am not blind, Fíli,” he said. “I see how you look at Sigrid.” He gave his nephew a gentle smile. “For it is the same look you so often see me bestow upon Enelya and that your brother bestows upon Tauriel.”

A blush stung Fíli’s cheeks as Thorin pointed out his affections. “So you do not mind?” he asked. While Fíli did remember his father, unlike Kíli, it was Thorin he looked to as a father. If not for Thorin, he would not be the dwarf he was today, having lost Finn so young.

“Mind?” Thorin asked. “Truly I would be a hypocrite should I condemn you your affections, yet allow your brother’s and my own for our Ones.”

“You did not hope that at least one of your nephews would fall in love with a dwarrowdam?” Fíli asked.

Thorin shifted and leaned his forehead against Fíli’s. “What I hoped for is nothing but happiness for my sister-sons,” he said. “If Sigrid is your One, then embrace it and love her.”

Fíli’s throat tightened as he pressed his forehead firmer against Thorin’s. “Thank you, Uncle.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigrid indulges in some private time with her fantasies, not even realizing that she has an audience of one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand the rating just went up.

It had been a long day for everyone in the Lonely Mountain as they finished up preparation for Durin’s Day, all the while they also welcomed the visiting envoys that were joining them this year. He had not been there when those from Dale had arrived, which meant he had yet to see Sigrid. He had been tied up with various meetings with Balin and Thorin, as well as overseeing his duties in the mines.

Tomorrow was a new day in which he would have the opportunity to see her. He had already talked to his uncle about approaching Bard for formal permission to openly court his daughter, a bead ready to be woven into her hair with the sigil of the Durin line engraved into it. He hoped he was not being overly eager and that she felt the same as he did. 

Fíli shed his rich garments and slipped into a pair of smooth, butter-soft leather pants and an overshirt. Padding on bare feet onto his balcony, he let the cool night air fill his lungs. He closed his eyes and let the breeze slide through his hair. He paused as the breeze brought a soft, feminine moan to his ears.

A soft stain flushed his cheeks, thinking he was eavesdropping on a couple enjoying one another’s company. He started to tiptoe back into his room to allow them privacy even though they didn’t know he was there. Until a single word halted his steps and rooted him to the spot.

“Fíli.”

## මන්දගාමී ස්ථානවල

Sigrid had enjoyed the brief tour of the mountain to reacquaint herself. Much had changed since Thorin’s coronation as the dwarves continued repairs. The travel from Dale, while short, had tired her. They had quickly been escorted to their private rooms, which Sigrid was grateful for.

After looking around her room, she felt herself feeling a bit more on edge. She was tired, yet tightly wound at the same time. Perhaps it was the fact that she was so close to Fíli, yet hadn’t seen him at all. 

Ever since the night he braided her hair after her bath, she hadn’t stopped thinking about him. She knew they would have to return to the mountain, and it had been hard to say farewell, no matter how short of a time it would be. Each night her dreams had been filled with the handsome dwarf, and many nights she found herself with her hand between her thighs, wishing for muscular thighs and a thick body instead.

Even now, as sleep eluded her, Sigrid still felt the need rising even faster than before. She was thankful that at least the stone walls would contain any sounds she made. When she had first learned how to pleasure herself, she had been fairly silent, but since she had been using her thoughts of Fíli to fuel her desire, her pleasuring had become more vocal. Perhaps she would allow herself a bit more freedom in this room than the one at home. Without the worry of the noise penetrating the walls and being overheard by her father or siblings.

Sigrid fisted her fingers in the fabric of her shift, tugging it up along her thighs. Throwing some caution to the wind, she pulled it up and over her chest. She almost shed the gown completely, but decided against it. She let her eyes close as her head pressed back into the pillow, letting her fingers brush down her torso. One hand brushed against a hardened nipple, even as the second hand slipped down the flat of her belly to the juncture of her thighs. The breeze from the open balcony door made her shiver just slightly as it cooled the damp skin of her inner thighs.

Brushing her fingers against her mound, she slipped them against her folds. Her fingertips barely touched her clit, but electricity still shot through her at the smallest touch. She caught her lip between her teeth as she slide her fingers against her clit more, teasing the sensitive bud. She lifted her leg up, bending her knee to place the flat of her foot against the bed to gain some leverage as she stroked between her thighs.

Sigrid squeezed her breast, caressing her nipple as she mimicked the motion between her thighs. She brushed the side of her clit, gasping as she felt just how sensitive she was. Moving her hand, she slipped a slender digit into her body slowly. Her thumb brushed against her clit, earning a moan. Her eyes closed as she slide another finger into her passage, biting her lip as she felt her body tighten around her fingers. She normally only used one finger, but she wanted to feel a fuller sensation. 

Her imagination wandered, envisioning Fíli’s fingers against her, inside of her, instead of her own. She wanted to know the feel of his lips against her own, against her skin. She wanted so much to know what his mustache and beard would feel like against her skin. She wondered how soft or how coarse it was. She wondered what it would be like to feel his hard body against hers, his cock sliding into her as her fingers were at that moment.

Sigrid started to move her hips up, pushing her fingers in and out of her body. Moans were escaping her lips, louder than she ever done before. Her thumb brushed over her clit and she gasped.

“Fíli,” she moaned, her eyes squeezing shut as she moved her fingers a bit faster. Her stomach was quivering as she felt pleasure sliding along her nerve endings. Her hips were lifting off the bed as she tried so desperately to find more tactile sensation to heighten her pleasure. She pushed her fingers deeper, pressing along her inner walls as her thumb pushed against her clit.

Sigrid’s head arched back, groaning louder. She could feel her climax building as she moved her fingers, but it was as if it was just out of reach. She pushed her fingers deeper, letting her mind bring up images from her dreams of Fíli’s naked form above her, pressing his hips into hers. She imagined him scraping his teeth along her collarbone, his fingers sliding into her hair even as hers do the same.

As her fingers moved faster, her hips lifting to them, she envisioned it was Fíli moving faster, groaning into her skin as he sought out their releases. Sigrid squeezed her nipple, moaning louder and louder, Fíli’s name escaping her lips more than once. She curled her fingers slightly inside of her slick passage, her thumb pressing to her clit. The movement snapped the tight coil of pleasure in her belly and she cried out her release loudly, letting the breeze carry it out to the ears of the one she had been wishing was bringing her pleasure.

Body sated, Sigrid straightened her shift more. She sleepily moved beneath the covers on the bed, curling on her side. She snuggled into the pillow, letting her thoughts drift once more to Fíli. She wished he was there to pull her into his arms, burying his face into her hair as he curled around her until they fell asleep together. His name was a whisper on her lips as sleep claimed her.

## මන්දගාමී ස්ථානවල

Fíli had been unable to move away from the sounds coming from Sigrid’s open balcony. He had slid to the floor of the balcony outside of his own room, listening to her pleasuring herself. He swallowed as he heard his name again pass her lips.

How often had his own dreams filled with images of her? How often had he imagined what it would be like to hear the sounds she was now making just a few yards away from him? Only instead of her own hand, it was his hand, or his lips, or his hips moving against hers creating the sensations that would elicit the sounds.

He wanted to feel bad for being a voyeur to her pleasure, but he was rooted to the spot. To know that it was his name coming from her lips as she teased herself to climax made him hard as a rock. Even as he listened to her moans, his hand found its way beneath the soft leather of his trousers. He relaxed his body, pulling his straining cock out to stroke slowly.

Leaning his head back against the stone behind him, Fíli listened to her moans, letting his own imagination carry him to what he most wanted in that moment. He wished for the hot, wet depths of Sigrid’s body surrounding his cock rather than his own calloused hand, but her moans spurred him on. His hand began moving up and down his lengths as he listened. As her moans grew louder, more frantic, so too did his hand move faster.

He squeezed his cock, groaning as pleasure shot through him. He was so close, even as he knew she was as well. As Sigrid’s voice cried out once more, loudly, his name slipping from her lips, his cock swelled before his own orgasm washed over him, splashing up onto the shirt he wore. He continued to stroke himself until there was nothing left within him. 

The cool night air brought him back to himself, and he rose on shaky legs. Once inside his room, he quickly shed the soiled shirt, stripping out of the soft leather pants. He slipped beneath the furs on his bed, drawing them over his naked form. Sleep did not easily come to him, his mind troubled. His heart ached with need even as his body felt sated. He wanted Sigrid beside him, her body against his as they fell asleep together. His last thought before sleep finally claimed him was that he was not going to wait until after Durin’s Day to talk to Bard. He intended on talking to the man on the morrow about courting Sigrid.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but a series of misunderstandings.

Worry hadn’t set in until well after dinner and into part of the revelries that Fíli hadn’t shown up. Thorin and Kíli had glanced at one another, both wondering where the wayward prince was. Dís occasionally looked around for her son. It wasn’t until dancing had started that she rose and gracefully walked to her brother and son. Enelya glanced at her marriage-sister, noting the worry on her face.

“Where is Fíli?” she asked in khuzdul. She did not want to alarm anyone beyond the immediate family with the question.

“Good question,” Kíli asked. Thorin was silent a moment, seeking out Bard of Dale. The new king caught his eye and inclined his head to Thorin with a lift of his glass. He didn’t seem outwardly different than normal. It made Thorin wonder how things went with Fíli earlier.

“Kíli, come,” Thorin said, rising. He lifted Enelya’s hand and kissed her knuckles before turning to his sister. “We shall find him, if you and Enelya can hold things here?”

“Of course,” Dís said. Thorin looked at his younger nephew, earning a nod. The two quietly slipped out of the feasting hall to go in search of a wayward prince.

## මන්දගාමී ස්ථානවල

It took longer than Thorin or Kíli had anticipated to find Fíli, but they had eventually found him in one of the smaller forges of the royal family and one that Thorin had essentially assigned to his nephew. There were a series of jewels and beads strewn about as Fíli worked, as well as chain links of mithril and small daggers.

It was Fíli’s posture, however, that caught their attentions. He was working, but huddled in on himself as if he had been struck by someone. When his face turned to the side, acknowledging their presence, they noted the dirt and grime from the forge graced his cheeks. Along with tear tracks from his obvious crying.

Kíli rushed to his brother’s side, reaching to put his hand on the dwarf’s shoulder, but he flinched away, which stilled Kíli’s hand immediately. Thorin frowned deeply and walked over to his nephew. He didn’t attempt to touch him, but studied the objects around him. He felt his heart ache for his sister-son as he noted they were the items he had originally created to give to Sigrid. They were now disassembled and in various states of destruction.

“You were denied?” Thorin questioned softly.

“I never got so far as to ask,” Fíli said, his tone both bitter and heartbroken. “I didn’t need to after I overheard the things Bard said.”

Thorin and Kíli exchanged angry looks. It was Kíli who spoke, trying to keep the anger out of his voice, but failing. “And what did he say?” he asked.

Fíli flinched, swallowing the bile that wanted to rise in his throat. He never wanted to speak the words, but knew that he needed to. His family needed to know how disgusted Bard was at the idea of his daughter marrying a dwarf.

“‘If he thinks I will let him court my daughter, let alone marry her, he is sadly mistaken. I do not care how much he preens his golden hair and shows himself off in front of Sigrid, he will never lay a finger on my sweet girl,’” Fíli said in a mocking tone of Bard’s voice. Kíli growled at the slight to his brother.

Thorin, however, frowned very deeply. It did not sound like Bard at all, at least not in reference to Fíli. Had Thorin been so deceived by Bard’s show of friendship that the former bargeman had simply been leading even Thorin on when the two had discussed the Sigrid and Fíli? Bard had not seemed against the idea at the time when both had noted that something was building between the two.

“Kíli, stay with your brother,” he said. Once he got a nod from his younger nephew, he turned on his heel and walked out of the forge with a determined gate. He had a former bargeman to talk to.

## මන්දගාමී ස්ථානවල

Bard looked up at the firm hand on his shoulder. He started to smile and greet Thorin, until he saw the angry expression on his face. His own schooled itself into a neutral expression, curious as to why the King under the Mountain looked as he did.

“May we discuss something privately?” Thorin asked. Bard recognized the dwarrow’s “diplomatic” voice immediately. Thorin was pissed about something.

“Of course,” Bard said. He rose and followed the dwarf out of the feasting hall and into a side room reserved for private meetings. Once the door closed, Thorin whirled around to face Bard.

“Would you care to tell me why you seemed to be in favor of your daughter and my nephew when we have noticed something between them, then so blatantly insult him that he was able to overhear when he attempted to come to you and ask to officially court Princess Sigrid?” Thorin asked, his voice hot with anger.

Bard physically took a step back, blinking in confusion. “What are you talking about?” he asked. “I am in favor of Fíli courting Sigrid if he so desires once he has asked me. I would never insult your nephew for he is a fine lad and one I would be honored to have in my family should the Fates deem it so.”

“And yet Fíli overheard you proclaiming that no matter how much he preens his golden hair or shows himself off in front of Sigrid, you would never allow him to lay a finger on your sweet girl,” Thorin hissed at him. “My nephew is in his forge destroying the very gifts he made for your daughter, his heart breaking at your words and his loss of the one who makes his heart sing.”

Bard’s eyes widened, his skin losing color. “Gods above and below,” he whispered. He paced anxiously, rubbing a hand over his face. He faced Thorin. “It was not Fíli I was speaking of.”

Thorin arched his brow, earning a sigh from Bard. “I was referring to Berenor of Gondor,” he said. “He is nephew to the ruling Steward and a pompous ass. Ever since he arrived for trade negotiations in Dale, he’s been sniffing around Sigrid.”

Thorin sighed, his thick fingers rubbing at his forehead just beneath his crown. Love did not need to be so complicated, though he should know it was considering his own various obstacles with Enelya; most of them self-made.

“Something Fíli did not know about,” Thorin said. “So he assumed when you spoke of someone with golden hair…” He groaned at his nephew’s misunderstanding. It seemed the sons of Durin were destined to rip their own hearts out before finding happiness.

“I would never say such words about your nephew,” Bard said. “While you and I had our differences in the beginning, Fíli is one of those responsible for keeping my children safe during the orc attack on our home and getting them out of Esgaroth during Smaug’s attack.”

“I will speak with him,” Thorin said. “I apologize for my hostility.”

“Do not,” Bard said. “If I thought someone spoke ill of my kin in the manner you thought I had of Fíli, I would be hostile as well.”

Thorin inclined his head. “Come, let us rejoin the celebration and I will find my nephew.”

## මන්දගාමී ස්ථානවල

Fíli managed to slip his brother, telling him he was retiring for the evening. He would not be joining the festivities. He couldn’t bring himself to face the woman he was in love with knowing he would never have her.

After indulging in a long bath in the private stone tub he had, Fíli paused in slipping on another pair of butter-soft leather breeches. Instead he tossed them aside and picked up a rougher set of cotton ones. The leather breeches reminded him too much of when he heard Sigrid from her room. Pulling on a loose tunic, he padded on bare feet to his balcony. He leaned against the railing, looking out over the valley, seeing the lights in Dale twinkling.

Fíli lowered his head, letting it hang and pull the tired muscles of his neck to stretch them. He lifted it once more as he heard the scrape of a heel nearby.

“Fíli, are you alright?” He tried not to groan and schooled his features to face Sigrid on the balcony. She had stepped out of her room, still dressed in a lovely gown similar to one Enelya might wear that was of a style that mixed Dwarven and Elvish design.

“I am fine, your Highness,” Fíli said formally. Sigrid was taken aback at his tone.

“I did not see you at the festivities,” Sigrid said. “I was concerned.” She blinked when Fíli snorted and pushed away from the bannister.

“You need not worry of me, Princess,” he said. “A maid such as yourself need not worry of a mere dwarf prince.”

Sigrid blinked, her brow furrowing at his words. “Why would I not worry?” she questioned. “We are friends, are we not?”

“Hmm,” Fíli said. “Aye, I suppose we are.” There was something distant about his tone that made Sigrid wonder what was going on. He had never been so distant before, not since they had met. And not since he they had began a slow dance with one another.

“You sound skeptical,” Sigrid said. “Have I done something to offend you?”

Fíli laughed sardonically. “Not at all, why should I take offense?” he asked. “I am not worthy of one such as you.” He looked. “Or so I overheard.”

“Overheard? From whom?” Sigrid asked.

“Your father,” Fíli said. He walked over to Sigrid, standing before her. “It would appear I am meant to only overhear things. Including things I probably shouldn’t.”

Sigrid tilted her head, confused, until realization dawned. She paled then flushed bright red with embarrassment. “You… you heard?” she whispered.

“Oh aye, milady,” Fíli said, his lips curling at her. “Then again, maybe it is your intent to allow such things to be heard. To toy with the hearts of those you fantasize--.” The sting of his cheek was so sudden he hadn’t even registered when Sigrid had lifted her hand to strike him.

“How dare you,” she hissed. She spun on her heel and ran back into her room, slamming the doors shut behind her. She changed into her night clothes, tears burning her eyes and her throat tightening with unshed tears. She climbed into bed, her resolve breaking as she buried her face into her pillow and sobbed.

## මන්දගාමී ස්ථානවල

Fíli remained where he was after Sigrid had struck him and retreated to her room. He felt sick to his stomach for what he had said to her. Regardless of how her father felt, it was obvious she felt for him as he did for her. Instead of fighting for the woman he loved, he insulted and hurt her.

He turned and stormed into his room, his fists clenching. He roared in frustration and picked up the nearest item he could grasp and flung it across the room. Object after object he picked up and flung it around the room, listening with satisfaction as each item broke. 

Fíli finally stopped when pain started to register and he noticed the blood on the floor. He grunted as he realized he had stepped on broken shards of glass and crockery. He limped to the door and summoned a servant. The servant arranged to have the room cleaned and bandages brought to Fíli to bandage his foot.

The servant returned fifteen minutes later, but not only with a means to clean up the broken items and bandages, but also with Thorin. Fíli frowned as he saw his uncle walk over to him with the bandages.

“Uncle?” he questioned.

“Sit, sister-son,” Thorin said. “Let me see to your feet.”

“You are--,” Fíli started.

“We need to talk,” Thorin said. “Sit.” Fíli did as his uncle said, letting the older dwarf take his foot to clean it.

“There has been a misunderstanding,” Thorin said as he cleaned Fíli’s foot, removing any small shards still embedded in it.

“What do you mean?” Fíli questioned, wincing as Thorin hit a particularly tender spot.

“I spoke with Bard,” Thorin said. He glanced at his nephew as he stiffened. “What you overheard was true. Bard said the words, however, he was not speaking of you.”

Fíli’s forehead puckered. “Uncle?”

“Berenor of Gondor has been in Dale, negotiating a trade agreement,” Thorin said, cleaning Fíli’s foot before reaching for a bandage to wrap it. “And apparently while there he has been showing an interest in Sigrid.”

“What does that have to do with what I overheard Bard say?” Fíli asked in a dejected voice.

“Berenor has golden hair and attempts to catch Sigrid’s eye by showing off in some fashion,” Thorin said. “Bard was not speaking of you when he said what he did, but of Berenor. Bard sees how you look at Sigrid, and she at you. In fact, Bard has been anticipating when you would come to him to ask for formal permission to court her.”

Fíli truly felt sick to his stomach once more. He groaned and fell backwards onto the bed, his arm flinging over his eyes. “Mahal, what have I done?”

“Nephew?” Thorin asked, finishing the bandaging on Fíli´s foot.

“I have made a horrible mistake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. There will be much groveling next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some non-traditional groveling happens. A joyous event brings about long overdue explanations and maybe some forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter evolved a bit differently than I originally intended, but I think it still works.
> 
> I've been thinking a lot about this story and with the amount of references that I do to Thorin and Enelya, I am actually considering a "Slow Courtship" series. Obviously this particular story in the series focuses on the slow courtship between Fíli and Sigrid, but the other stories I think may be the slow courtship between Thorin and Enelya, then the slow courtship between Kíli and Tauriel. Any others, I would have to see after those.
> 
> Also- there was a post on Tumblr I saw that suggested that dwarrow males were very adept at things such as knitting, sewing, embroidery, etc. since there were so few dwarrowdams and that the likelihood of all the clothes we see the Company wearing was made by their own hands. Hence the gifts Bilbo suggested for Fíli.

Forgiveness was not easily gotten, much to Fíli’s heartache. Though he had to admit that he was not at all surprised, nor did he blame Sigrid for not forgiving him for what he had said. When he had approached Sigrid to apologize while still in attendance for Durin’s Day, she wouldn’t even speak to him. If she had to be near him, she would be a cordial and dignified princess, but the warmth she once had in his presence had disappeared. If she did not have to be near him due to the politics of his position, she would leave before he could get close enough to speak. 

Bard would give Fíli a sad, but supportive, smile each time he was snubbed. It made Fíli wonder if the former bargeman knew how insulting Fíli had been to his daughter, or if the man was simply being understanding because he knew the hardships of trying to gain forgiveness from the one you loved with every part of you.

Nothing had been resolved when the Durin’s Day celebrations were over and the various envoys left the mountain. Due to the winter months rolling in, it meant that Fíli would not see Sigrid again until the spring.

A lot could happen in just a few months time. He knew she could find someone else, someone less rash in judgement to fall in love with. As he worked with his uncle and winter fell upon them, he resigned himself to being alone. For he had found his One, and promptly lost her due to his own stupidity.

## මන්දගාමී ස්ථානවල

Spring was soon approaching, for which Fíli was grateful. Enelya was due to give birth any day, which had the entire mountain buzzing with excitement. It helped keep his mind off Sigrid, or at least that’s what he told himself early on until he had spoken with Enelya and Thorin about a month before.

A tradition in Enelya’s mixed blood village had been adopted amongst all of them that was primarily a human custom; assigning godparents to new children. Enelya and Thorin had ensured that in their case it was more ceremonial than anything, and that it was even in Enelya’s village. It became apparent into the latter months of Enelya’s pregnancy that her Elven blood showed through and that she would be giving birth to twins in mid-spring. Once discovering this, Thorin and Enelya had decided to have one set of godparents per child. Bard and Dís would be godparents to one, while Fíli and Sigrid would be the godparents to the second. This also meant that it would mean Fíli and Sigrid would need to be present for the ceremony together.

All winter when Fíli was not dealing with royal duties with Thorin, he was making gifts for Sigrid in the hopes to begin his courtship anew. He had been communicating, slowly, with Bilbo all winter as well and asking for his advice from the Shire. While he had fixed the traditional Dwarven courtship gifts he had originally created, then destroyed in his anger, he knew they wouldn’t be enough or potentially right to get back into Sigrid’s favor. Bilbo reminded him that while Sigrid was a princess now, she was a practical woman due to her former life in Laketown.

This meant that Fíli had the opportunity to indulge in the things he had fallen back on when he needed something other than weapons training to calm his mind. Since dwarrowdams were so few, dwarrows were taught about the skills most men in other races were taught to look down on as _female skills_. He was not nearly as talented as some were, but Fíli was a good hand at knitting, sewing, and other such skills. Bilbo had suggested he make more practical gifts like that for Sigrid than to lavish her with jewelry.

Fíli had immediately taken it to heart to do so and when he was sitting in front of the fire in his rooms, he would knit a blanket, or a shawl. He even asked his mother to teach him a few different embroidery stitches for a few smaller items he was making for Sigrid. He had sent a couple of the blankets to Sigrid. Some had come back at first with regrets from Bard that she was not accepting any gifts from him. Others, because he had not given up, were not sent back but he had no way of knowing if she actually kept them herself or if she had given them away to her sister or brother, or even to her people.

It didn’t matter to him. He found some encouragement in not receiving them back. Even if Sigrid was not putting them to use for herself, she was putting his gifts to use. To him, it was a start to finding his way back to her.

There were two items that Fíli was currently working on. One was a shawl in varying shades of blue that he wanted to give to Sigrid, the other was in the same colors and similar materials, but it was a large bedspread. He would save it and set it aside in the hopes that it would be an eventual wedding gift that would adorn their bed once they married.

If they married.

Some gifts had taken a backseat as Fíli had made two neutral colored blankets for his future cousins. While Thorin was certain that at least one of the twins would be a boy, there was no way of knowing if both would be boys or even if either would be. The likelihood of at least one male was high as dwarrowdams were rare and three-quarters of both children would be dwarf, but Fíli still chose soft neutral colors for his cousins’ first blankets from him. When he had presented them to Thorin and Enelya, his marriage-aunt’s eyes had filled with tears. While hugging him, she said they were beautiful and would be used in the naming ceremony for the twins where he would be standing as one of the godparents. 

Fíli lifted his head and a smile crossed his features as a horn sounded from the ramparts of the kingdom. It was the first announcement that a new heir to the line of Durin was about to enter the world.

## මන්දගාමී ස්ථානවල

The naming ceremony was held one week after the births of Frerin, the new Crowned Prince of Erebor, and his twin sister, Alvilda. The week gave Thorin and Enelya a little time to adjust to having newborns around, as well as allowing Enelya some much needed recuperation time, plus the envoys that were able to make it for the naming ceremony.

Thorin stood proudly at the dias with Enelya beside him. The procession was led by Dáin, who had come from the Iron Hills to help oversee the dwarven custom. Following Dáin were Fíli and Sigrid first. Alvilda was firmly held in Sigrid’s arms, wrapped in the pale green blanket Fíli had made. Behind them were Bard and Dís with Frerin in Dís’ arms. His blanket was a rich royal blue, just like Thorin’s colors.

The ceremony was short, both sets of godparents agreeing to be emotional support for the infants and blessing the names given to them by their parents. Bard and Sigrid had both been informed that the twins were named for lost loved ones; Frerin for Thorin's and Dís' brother, and Alvilda for Enelya’s mother. The receiving room had erupted in cheers when Thorin had taken Frerin into his arms and proclaimed his son as the new Crowned Prince of Erebor.

Now everyone was in the adjoining, and larger, feasting room where tables and food had been put out to celebrate the birth of the royal infants. Fíli circled the room, having remained quiet and reserved for the day. He saw movement near the front of the feasting room where the head table had been arranged. He felt his heart pound when he saw Sigrid sitting with Enelya. Alvilda was securely held in Sigrid’s arms as the Queen of Erebor and Princess of Dale spoke. Seeing the woman he loved holding his newborn cousin warmed his heart. The light blue shawl around Sigrid’s shoulders warmed him even more. It had been one of the gifts he had made and sent to her.

Throwing caution to the wind, he approached the pair. He bowed lightly when they looked up. Enelya smiled gently at her marriage-nephew then turned her head to where Thorin stood with Frerin in his arms. The newborn was growing fussy. With a pat to Sigrid’s arm, she gracefully rose.

“Someone is hungry,” she said before leaving the two alone with their goddaughter.

“May I?” Fíli asked softly, gesturing to Enelya’s vacant seat. Sigrid nodded and he moved over to sit beside her. He couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth as he saw his cousin’s face.

“Thank you for the shawl,” Sigrid said after a moment of tense silence. Fíli glanced at her, but she wasn’t looking at him, instead she was focused on the baby.

“You are welcome,” Fíli said. “I was unsure if you had kept any of the gifts after the few that were sent back to me.”

Sigrid toyed with Alvilda’s fingers. She bounced her gently when her face screwed up at a sudden noise from the partying dwarves. She was quiet a bit longer before she spoke to Fíli.

“You really hurt me,” she said.

Fíli winced. “I know,” he whispered. “Nothing I can do can make up for what I did. It does not matter how much I was hurting. I never should have said what I did.”

“I just want to understand why,” Sigrid whispered. She finally looked at Fíli. “Why would you say something so hurtful?”

Fíli looked at her, his fingers brushing against hers as Alvilda had her pudgy little hand wrapped around Sigrid’s finger. “A horrible misunderstanding,” he whispered in return. Tears filled his eyes suddenly. “I did hear you that night.” Sigrid’s cheeks flamed. “But I never should have…”

“I…” Sigrid said.

“No,” Fíli whispered. “I… I heard you and it… it drove me insane. I wanted nothing more than to enter your room and be the reason…” His own cheeks blushed brightly. “I was going to go see your father the next day.”

“What?” Sigrid asked. 

Fíli stroked his thumb over Alvilda’s hand, letting his skin brush against Sigrid’s at the same time. “I was going to ask his permission to formally court you,” he admitted. “But I overheard something else and I… I thought it would all be for nothing.”

“I do not understand,” Sigrid said.

“I overheard your father saying that no matter how much he preens his golden hair and shows off that he would never allow him to lay a finger on his sweet girl,” Fíli said.

“Oh Fíli…” Sigrid said.

“I know.” Fíli sighed. “I know now that he was speaking of that prat from Gondor that was trying to gain your attention. I did not know it then and I was so…” He swallowed against the tears that were clogging his throat. “In my heartache I lashed out at the one person I never, ever, wished to hurt. And my words did nothing but.”

Fíli finally looked at her. “I can never take back what I did to you,” he said. “But I do wish to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. If you will have me.”

Sigrid watched him. She moved her free hand from beneath Alvilda and brushed her fingers along Fíli’s temple and along one of his braids. She toyed with the bead at the end of the braid, studying it as she spoke.

“I think, perhaps, Master Dwarf,” she started, lifting her eyes to his. “That you need to speak with my father.”

A slow smile formed on Fíli’s face as he fully registered her words. He straightened in the chair some and moved closer to her. Sigrid almost thought he was going to kiss her, but he did something much more intimate in the eyes of dwarves. He pressed his forehead lightly to hers, his hand warmly closing around the one that now held Alvilda’s tiny fist. He let relief wash over him and a calm fill him. Talking to Bard could wait until later. For now, he just wanted to bask in the presence of the woman he was in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously in a past author's note, I had written that Enelya was in reference to the OC I created for my story [The Love of a Great King](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3436061/chapters/7531721). I have pulled many similarities of that version of her into this story, however, there are many differences as well. This is part of the reason why I am considering expanding this work into a series and tackling the slow courtship of Enelya and Thorin. Plus I feel like I am not giving a lot of love (pun intended) to Kíli's own love life and therefore I think I may wish to write the slow courtship of Kíli and Tauriel. Should I do this, Fíli/Sigrid's story will actually fall after Thorin/Enelya (obviously) with Kíli/Tauriel being the sequel to this story.
> 
> My muses... they torment me dreadfully.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A betrothal and night time naughtiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figrid sexytimes.

The twins had just turned one month old when a new celebration was being held at the mountain. This time it was the official betrothal ceremony between Prince Fíli of Erebor and Princess Sigrid of Dale. Thorin, as King Under the Mountain, and Dís, as Fíli’s mother, oversaw the betrothal ceremony with Bard at their side. It was tradition for the dwarves to braid a nashatal braid into the hair of their betrothed. After Sigrid had been informed of how special hair braiding was to dwarves, she had blushed red, especially when Fíli had given her a knowing grin.

No one questioned them, allowing the ceremony to continue. First Fíli braided hair behind Sigrid’s ear, weaving two beads into the braid. One with the sigil and colors of Durin, the other the sigil and colors of Girion. Once done, Sigrid did the same, unweaving one of Fili’s braids to re-braid it and placing the matching beads into his hair. A few words were spoken by Thorin, Dís, and Bard, showing the parents and rulers of Erebor and Dale were blessing the future union of their kingdoms, and that is when the festivities began.

Enjoying drink and food with the dwarves, Sigrid soon excused herself for the evening. Her father had already retired for the evening and her siblings were laughing and dancing with the dwarves. Thorin and Enelya had also retired, choosing to spend a quiet evening with their twins. Dís remained to celebrate her son’s betrothal, as did Kíli and Tauriel. Soon after Sigrid had excused herself, Fíli also excused himself.

The two hadn’t planned to meet one another, but after changing, they had found themselves on their balconies. Fíli wore the soft leather pants he had worn the night he heard her pleasuring herself and seeing her standing there in a shift so like the one she wore the night he braided her hair did wicked things to his body.

“You retired early?” Sigrid asked. “I thought you would remain to celebrate.”

“I had hoped to see you privately,” Fíli admitted. He reached for her hand, letting his calloused fingers brush over her soft knuckles. While her hands still had some callouses from all the work she did, they were growing softer in texture as she worked less thanks to having people helping her now.

“Did you?” she asked softly, a smile gracing her features. Fíli loved her look. Her hair was loose, except the braid with his beads. He drew her close and led her closer to his suite. Releasing her hand, he stepped in and grabbed a fur blanket before coming back out onto the balcony. Spreading the fur out, he helped Sigrid sit so they could enjoy the night air together between their suites.

“I did,” Fíli finally answered her. Sigrid curled her legs close, her shift slipping off of her shoulder. She reached up to brush her fingers over his cheeks, brushing his lips with her fingertips. Fíli kissed her fingers lightly.

“The last time we were on this balcony, I slapped you,” she said quietly.

Fíli smiled gently, interlocking their fingers. “The last time we were on this balcony, I deserved it,” he said just as quietly. “But I prefer the last time I was on this balcony before that. What I got to hear coming from your room.”

Sigrid flushed bright red at the reminder of what he had overheard her doing. “You… how much did you hear? I never did ask,” she said.

“Enough,” Fíli said, teasing her gently. “Enough to make me hard as could be that I had to give myself relief. And enough that I wanted nothing more than to go into your room and give you real reason to cry out my name the way you were.”

Sigrid’s fingers spasmed on Fíli’s. “Oh Mahal,” she whispered. “You heard that?”

Fíli licked his lips, his eyes noticing how her nipples had tightened beneath the thin shift, pressing against the material. He shifted his fingers, lifting her hand to press a kiss to her fingertips once more, his tongue sneaking out to lick each tip. “Your moans haunted me for days, wondering what it was you were dreaming I was doing to you as you used your fingers to bring yourself to climax,” he said quietly.

“Wicked words, my dear prince,” Sigrid whispered, her heart pounding. “But I imagined what it would have been like to feel you against me. To feel you between my thighs, moving inside of me.”

Fíli’s breath caught, his cock twitching beneath his trousers already. He drew her hand closer, nipping the heel of her palm before he nipped the skin of her wrist where her pulse beat. “Do you know how many strokes it takes to bring you to climax?” he asked quietly. His other hand moved and carefully started drawing her shift up her legs towards her thighs.

“Fíli,” Sigrid said, her voice catching. She circled his wrist, stilling his motions. “We can not. I must be pure when we marry.” She wanted nothing to question the validity of their marriage.

“My love,” Fíli whispered. He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. “I look forward to our wedding night, to truly make you a woman. To let you feel my hips between your thighs as I slide my cock into you for the first time.”

“Mahal, you are a horrible betrothed,” Sigrid whispered, her voice husky. “You are purposely trying to turn me on so you may hear me pleasure myself.”

“Actually, I am purposely trying to turn you on in the hopes that I may taste you for myself or touch you with my fingers as you do and bring you pleasure myself,” Fíli admitted with a wicked grin.

“T… taste me?” Sigrid asked, confused. “What…”

“Oh my love, I have much to teach you,” Fíli said quietly, drawing her shift down a bit more to expose one breast. He pressed kisses to her skin, lips moving against her as his head moved down to her breast, the beads at the end of his mustache braids cool against her hot flesh.

“Fíli,” Sigrid said breathlessly. “We can not make love…”

“We are not going to,” Fíli promised her. “At least not completely. Your purity will remain in tact, I promise you.” He brushed his thumb against her nipple, lifting his eyes as she gasped, a hand moving to his shoulder. She did not push him away and her lips were parted. Pupils dilated, making her eyes almost black, as she stared at him with a hint of wonder on her face.

“Come here, my love,” Fíli said, taking Sigrid’s hands. He moved them until they were laying on the fur, the breeze of the night air tease Sigrid’s overly hot flesh. Fíli slid his fingers along her inner thigh, inching closer to her core. He could feel the heat radiating off of her flesh even before he touched her slick folds. The moment his calloused fingertips touched her, she gasped loudly and her hips jolted against his hand. 

“Mahal,” she moaned. “What…” She bit her lip as he brushed his fingers along her folds again.

“Your touch becomes predictable,” Fíli whispered. “You know how much to stroke your clit to bring you to orgasm.” He lowered his head and swirled his tongue around her exposed nipple. “My touch is not predictable.”

“Your fingers are more calloused,” Sigrid commented. “I… they are thicker…”

“Aye,” Fíli said, rubbing her a bit more with his fingers. He brushed a calloused tip along her folds and slipping past them to push his finger into her just slightly. “You’re so wet. Is this because of me?”

“Don’t tease,” she whimpered, lifting her hips to Fíli’s strokes. “You know it is. You heard me that night.”

“Aye, I did,” Fíli said, voice husky. “Do you want to feel what I wanted so much to do when I heard?”

“We…”Sigrid started to say, stiffening slightly.

“My pants will remain on, love,” Fíli said, stroking her. “There are other ways to make love without doing _that_.”

Sigrid bit her lip, her eyes fluttering closed a bit as she lifted her hips to his exploring fingers. “Show me,” she whispered. “What would you have done?”

Fíli grinned and scooted down her body. His fingers continued to tease against her folds even as the other pushed her shift up a bit more. Sigrid look down her body, uncertain of what he was doing. When he pushed her shift up, exposing her to his eyes, a blush darkened her cheeks.Fíli parted her thighs and laid down. She moved to her elbows to watch him just as his head moved closer and she felt the scrape of his beard against her inner thigh then his tongue against her folds.

“Oh!” Sigrid cried out, her elbows giving as she fell back against the furs. She felt Fíli’s hands slip beneath her buttocks to lift her hips towards his questing mouth. Her hands moved down between her thighs, fingers threading into his hair after pushing her shift out of the way. She bit her lip as his tongue moved against her, flicking against her clit before sliding into her. The sensation was unusual but also amazing and so different from the feel of his thick fingers against her.

With each stroke of Fíli’s tongue against her folds, she moaned just that much louder. She was glad that the stone walls would keep anyone from overhearing what they were doing. She was getting to a point that she didn’t care either as her senses were completely awash with pleasure. Fíli had been right that she knew just how many times to stroke herself to bring her body to orgasm, but she had no idea how many strokes of Fíli’s tongue, nor the feel of his fingers against her, until she would find her release.

Apparently in this moment, it wouldn’t take long. Especially as Fíli pushed his tongue into her body and wiggled his tongue inside of her just as his calloused thumb brushed against her engorged clit. Finger tightening in his hair, she arched her back and lifted her hips to his mouth as she sobbed her release. Unlike when she touched herself and stopped teasing her folds when she found her release, Fíli continued to lap at her and she felt orgasmic aftershocks flooding her body until she was a boneless mess. She felt her betrothed pull his mouth from her and move up her body at her side, straightening her shift to cover her from the waist down.

Sigrid turned her head to look at him, her breath coming in pants. She brushed her fingers along his lips and beard, glistening from her arousal and orgasm. He pressed kisses to her fingertips. She became aware of his erection pressing against her. She trailed her fingers down his chest towards his waist, her wrist being stilled by Fíli’s fingers.

“I will take care of it, love,” he whispered.

“I want to help,” Sigrid admitted. “Show me how to please you.”

“Are you sure?” Fíli asked her. He hissed softly as Sigrid started working at the ties of his leather pants.

“Show me,” Sigrid whispered, pressing kisses to his lips. There was something arousing about tasting herself against him. 

“Easy,” Fíli said as he helped Sigrid slip his length out of the leather pants. His hand covered hers as she wrapped her fingers around his thick length. 

“You are so warm and thick,” Sigrid said. The innocence and arousal in her voice had Fíli swallowing thickly. All he wanted to do was slip between her thighs once more and slide his cock into her, but he knew that he could not. That he would respect her need to wait until their wedding night. And he had to admit to himself that the first time he properly made love to her was once they were husband and wife.

“Mahal,” Fíli said, coming out of his thoughts as Sigrid moved her hand against him. Curling his fingers around her own, he began to show her how to stroke him, squeezing her hand occasionally to increase the pressure around his cock. Once he felt her gain a rhythm, he loosened his grip, enjoying the feel of her hand moving against him. Turning his head, he buried his face into the curve where her neck and shoulder met. His hand moved from hers on his length to fist in the shift at her hip, letting her stroke him freely.

Sigrid was fascinated by the feel of his cock in her hand. With each stroke of her hand, grew more bold, moving a little faster, changing the speed and pressure as she moved. She could tell she was doing something right as he started to moan, his breath hot against her skin. His fingers fisted even tighter in the shift at her hip as she started to stroke faster.

“Sigrid,” he moaned. “I’m going to…” He groaned as his cock swelled in her hand before releasing his seed onto his shirt and her shift. His hips moved against her as she continued to stroke him, her hand becoming a bit more slick from his seed. The only noises that could be heard as they lay there was the sound of their breathing and the quiet noises of the nocturnal animals. They relished in the silence in that moment.

“I love you,” Sigrid murmured. “My future husband.”

“As I love you, my future bride.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigrid and Fíli are married.

Sigrid and Fíli had found that time together was limited as they began planning their wedding in earnest. When Fíli was not with Thorin, he was training or getting their marriage rooms ready. Sigrid, herself, was often in Dale preparing for their wedding or in Erebor with Dís planning or learning things about the mountain itself. The limited time that they did find together was usually spent snuggling and relaxing, which Sigrid was grateful for in a way. Touching Fíli, or having him touch her, made her resolve breakdown more and more. While she knew he would never look down upon her, she wanted no question as to the validity of their marriage.

Thankfully that day was now here.

She wouldn’t see her future husband until later that afternoon, but at the moment she was surrounded by ‘dams who would be her ladies in waiting, her future marriage-mother, her future marriage-aunt, her own sister, Tauriel, and a few of those she had been friends with in Laketown, as well as the wives of those from Thorin’s company.

It seemed so strange to her to have all of these women fluttering about. It didn’t matter that almost every member of each race of Middle Earth was there in that moment, or that any old grudges between elves and dwarves existed, they were there for one reason only. To help her get ready. A few times, she caught herself getting sad because her mother wasn’t there amongst the women helping her.

She had quickly taken to Dís the moment she had met the dwarrowdam. She had been at her side during the entire planning process of the wedding, both for advice in Khuzdul customs, but also as a mother-figure. She wasn’t blind, either, to how much time Dís had been also spending with her father.

It was Dís who was now braiding her hair, save for a single lock of hair that would be loose until Fíli braided it in the marriage ceremony. Along with the braiding of one another’s hair, they would exchange rings in the tradition of the race of Men. Dís had given Sigrid a bead the night before to weave into Fíli’s braid along with the one she had made with Dís assistance. The second bead would be a surprise for Fíli.

It had been one of the marriage beads that Dís had woven into Finn’s hair when they had wed. The other she planned on saving to give to Kíli’s future bride the day of their wedding when the time came. 

“You look beautiful, Siggy,” Tilda said softly, breaking into her sister’s thoughts. Dís smiled softly at the young princess.

“So do you, Tilly,” Sigrid said, reaching to wrap her arms around her sister. 

The horn of Erebor sounded, easily heard within the room. Dís turned to Sigrid, smiling gently. “It is time,” she said.

Taking a steadying breath, Sigrid rose, smoothing a hand over the white fabric of her gown. It was intricately woven with jewels and beads, embroidered silver threads ran through the bodice and into a whimsical floral pattern into the skirt. Sapphire colored threading ran along the edges of the gown, accentuating the neckline of the gown. Dís and Tauriel had worked together to help Sigrid with a tradition in the race of Men once they had been informed of it. 

Sigrid wore a ring on her right hand that was antiqued and one of the few bits of jewelry that had not been stolen over the years by Alfrid and the Master, or had been lost when Smaug had destroyed Laketown. Bard kept the ring close to his heart wherever he went. It was a family heirloom from the time of Girion that had been passed down for generations. Bard had given it to his wife, Thyra, as their marriage ring. Dís had told Sigrid that Bard wanted her to wear it as both her something old, as well as to have her mother close on her wedding day.

The gown that Sigrid was wearing, along with a blue brocade cloak that was trimmed with white ermine, served as Sigrid’s something new and her something blue. Around her neck where her something borrowed. Tauriel had managed to convince Thranduil to allow the princess to wear the white gems of Lasgalen that had already been set into a necklace. Reluctant, but showing faith in the new relationships between the three kingdoms, Thranduil had agreed.

Stepping out of the room they had all dressed in, she paused, seeing her father standing there so regal. She had always felt that her father was the most regal man she ever would know, even when he was in the torn and tattered clothing he used to wear as a bargeman. He had a bearing about him that was as natural to him as breathing and a representation of his royal lineage. Despite everything and how he had fought it, Bard truly was meant to be the ruler of Dale.

“You look gorgeous, my darling,” Bard said, his voice thick as he looked at her daughter in all of her wedding finery. “As gorgeous as your mother the day we married.”

Sigrid reached her hands out and took Bard’s. “I wish she were here with us,” she said softly.

Bard’s mouth quirked upward at the corner. Lifting her right hand, he kissed the ring around her finger. “She is, darling,” he said quietly. “Through everything we have been through and seen, she has always been there. But I, too, wish she were physically here to see this joyous and bittersweet day.”

“Bittersweet?” Sigrid asked. “Da…”

“Allow a father a moment of reflection,” Bard said, smiling once more. “I think for every father, the day they have to walk their daughter down the aisle to her future is bittersweet. It will mean another holds your heart and it will be another that will protect you and ensure your life is wonderful. It means that you do not need me as you once did. I shall feel the same the day that Tilda will marry.”

“Oh Da,” Sigrid said, her eyes filling with tears. She reached a hand her palm against Bard’s cheek. “I will always need you, Da. Always.”

Bard simple kissed her hand once more before tucking it into the crook of his arm. Together they turned and he led her down to the great hall where the ceremony would take place. Afterwards, they would join the festivities that were already starting just outside of the mountain where tents had been set up for the celebration of the wedding.

The aisle that had been created by the chairs and benches that led to the statue of Mahal that was erected in the sanctuary room seemed to be miles long. Every eye of every dignitary was on Sigrid and Bard as they made their way towards the altar where Gandalf stood along with Thorin. Sigrid’s gaze shifted as Fíli turned to watch her approach. When their eyes met, the rest of the room seemed to fall away and it was only the two of them. She was barely aware of Gandalf asking if her father who was giving her over to Fíli for marriage. She suddenly became keenly aware of everything the moment that Fíli’s hand took hers.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a whirl. She could remember speaking her vows, stumbling only slightly over some Khuzdul words that were required. She could remember the feel of Fíli’s hair between her fingers as she wove the marriage braid into his hair, securing the two beads in their length. She saw the emotions in his eyes when he noticed the one bead as that of his father’s. She felt complete when Fíli had slipped her marriage ring, made of mithril and diamonds, onto her finger. She felt whole when she slipped the matching mithril marriage ring onto Fíli’s hand.

When Gandalf and Thorin pronounced that they were man and wife in the eyes of Mahal and the rest of the Valar, she felt her soul rejoice. As Fíli pulled her closer, she felt her body mold into his as his lips fit against hers. Soon they would join in celebration with their family, friends, and people.

It was the joining that would come later that had her heart racing with anticipation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this story has come to its end. Thank you for the journey you have taken with me. Part 1 of the next in the series will be up shortly. It is the start of Bard/Dís' story.

The reception was in full swing and looked to go well into the night. However, it was drawing closer to when Sigrid and Fíli would retire and head to their rooms for their first night as a married couple. As the time drew ever closer, Sigrid felt her anticipation growing. She had been able to feel her husband’s heated gaze following her around the reception as she greeted guests, danced with various dwarves, elves, and men alike, even when she was sitting and speaking to his mother. 

When Sigrid felt thick, calloused fingers brushing hers before interlocking with her own, she knew it was time. Turning to look into Fíli’s sapphire-colored eyes, she felt her cheeks flush at the pure arousal she saw within their depths. She bit her lip, her own eyes falling to his as he smirked and that damned dimple she so loved appeared. He lifted her hand to brush his lips against her skin, slightly inclining his head to her. She nodded once and rose, letting him lead her from the room. They gave small nods to those that mattered, letting them know that they were leaving for the evening. She ignored the hoots and hollers from Kíli and the Company as they left them all to continue the celebration.

By the time they reached their quarters, Sigrid’s entire body was humming with desire and nerves. She had been both dreading and craving this very moment. Now that it was here, she felt her nerves increasing. What if her new husband found her lacking? Despite their touches, his kisses, what if when it came down to it he didn’t desire her as much as he thought he did? What if she was horrible at lovemaking?

“Sigrid, my love, breathe,” Fíli said.

Sigrid laughed shakily. “I… I do not know what has come over me,” she said softly, her voice trembling.

He took her hands, lifting them to press kisses to her skin. “Relax, _âmralime_ ,” Fíli said. “We will take our time. We’ve been waiting for this night.”

“I know,” she said softly. “I do not know why I am so nervous.”

Fíli lifted her hands again, running his lips along her knuckles, his blue eyes boring into hers. “Just focus on me,” he whispered, the low timbre sending a shiver along her spine. “Just imagine what you want me to do, what you’ve dreamt of. What I’ve already done. Just let yourself feel.”

Her breath was already coming in a slight pant as he continued to speak, his lips moving against her skin. Occasionally he brushed the tip of his tongue against her, smirking when her fingers tightened in his hands, her nails catching his skin.

Turning, Sigrid glanced over her shoulder, letting Fíli work at the lacings of the back of her gown. As she felt the bodice loosen and the fabric slip away, she shivered when she finally stood there in nothing but the sheer shift that only covered her from the waist down, her back bare and her breasts free of the confining corseted bodice of her gown. Reaching a hand up, she loosened the flowers that had held her hair in place, save for the strands to allow Fíli to braid her marriage bead into place. She slowly turned, blushing as she let him take in the sight of her.

“Mahal, you are gorgeous,” Fíli breathed, his eyes darkening. Stepping closer, his thick hands spread across her skin just beneath her ribcage. He leaned forward and breathed hotly over her skin, the beads of his mustache braids brushing her skin, causing a shiver. He moved his head to brush his lips over one pert nipple before his lips wrapped around the peak. A gasp escaped Sigrid’s lips as he suckled her, her fingers threading into his hair. 

The two soon found their way to the bed, shedding clothing along the way until both were laying on the bed, stretched out beside one another. Fíli’s fingers traced along Sigrid’s body, memorizing every peak and valley he found. He brushed his fingers along the damp curls between her thighs, fascinated still by the dark gold color. He looked at her face as his fingers caressed her folds, brushing against her clit. 

“Don’t tease,” she whispered, her hips already lifting to seek out his touch. “We’ve waited so long…”

“Are you sure, my love?” he whispered in return. Sigrid reached down and pulled his hand from between her thighs, bringing it to her lips. She nipped his fingertips before her tongue was licking her own essence from his skin. A soft growl escaped him before he straightened and moved to hover over her.

Parting her thighs, Fíli settled his thick hips between them. His cock twitched as he felt the wet heat of her core against his flesh. Lowering his head, he brushed his lips against Sigrid’s. Lazily kissing her, he settled his barrel chest against her, loving the feel of her soft breasts against him. Moving his hips just a bit, he slid into her until he felt the tightening of her body at the unfamiliar intrusion. She lightly bit his lip as she tensed at the feeling of his body slipping into her. With a quick flex of his hips, he slid into her completely. She stiffened against him, biting his lip a bit harder at the unexpected sensation of being so full.

“I have you,” Fíli whispered against her lips. He brushed strands of gold hair from her face, letting his own hair fall in a curtain around their features. He didn’t move, waiting for her cue that she was ready. A soft sigh escaped Sigrid’s lips when she moved her hips after a moment, his cock sliding ever deeper into her body.

“Love me,” Sigrid whispered.

“I do,” he returned, even as his hips shifted and he pulled back before sliding home once more. The feel of her body clamping down to keep him from sliding out of her created a delicious friction that had him worried he wouldn’t last long enough to bring her pleasure. Her soft sighs and moans were music to his ears as he moved. Their rhythm was steady as they moved against one another, one of Sigrid’s long legs wrapping around his buttocks and thigh, flexing in time with his.

Fíli wasn’t sure how long they moved together, but it was the most exquisite sensation he had ever experienced. Only when he felt Sigrid’s hips loose some of their rhythm did he start to thrust deeper and a bit faster inside of her. He could tell by the give and pull of her inner muscles that she was very close to finding her orgasm. He fully intended on joining her as she crested that mountain.

Sigrid lifted her head to scrape her teeth along the column of Fíli’s throat, her moans growing louder as she felt his hips move faster and harder against her. Her leg tightened around his waist, trying to keep up with his thrusts as she lifted her hips to his. She had to pull her mouth from his skin, her head arching back into the pillow as one thrust sent her over the threshold she had been so desperately seeking. Waves of pleasure washed over her and she felt her body both stiffen and tremble at the same time as Fíli moved just that much faster. As if in a daze from her own pleasure, she felt his cock swell inside of her before a warmth filled her, creating another wave of pleasure to wash over her as Fíli cried out with his own release.

They were both breathless, eyes dark with mutual release as they stared at one another. Without leaving her body, Fíli rolled to his side as not to burden her with his weight. His fingers found her thigh and drew her leg over his hip, ensuring their bodies remained locked together.

“I love you,” he finally managed to say, still breathing heavily. “Always and forever.”

Sigrid brushed her nose against his, fingers shaky as she ran her fingers along his damp chest. “I love you,” she whispered. “Always and forever.”


End file.
